Truthful Lies
by Kamiyashi
Summary: Entangled Series. Bakura confronts Kaiba in a classroom and just can't resist taking advantage of the situation…resulting in a sexy flashback of ancient Egyptian times. Features one-sided Yami Bakura for Kaiba Seto, explicit Priest!Seto x Thief!Bakura.
1. Chapter 01: Inside Out

**Title: ** _Truthful Lies_

**Series:** Part 02 Side Story of _Entangled_. Takes place during _Another Lesson_.

**Summary: **Bakura confronts Kaiba in a classroom and just can't resist taking advantage of the situation…

**Pairings:** Bakura x Kaiba, Thief!Bakura x Priest!Seto

**Rating**: Rated **M** for a questionable sexual situation in the first chapter with mildly descriptive flashback scenes and coarse language. The second chapter is a full and explicit lemon set in ancient Egypt.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ does not and will never belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For those of you who remember **Another Lesson, Chapter 09: **_**Falsified Truth**_, this is a retelling of that from Bakura's point of view rather than Kaiba's. However, this can be read as a **standalone story** for those of you unfamiliar with my series.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: Inside Out<strong>

Bakura was nothing if not opportunistic and when he saw Kaiba alone staring out the window...well, that was too tempting to pass up without exploring the potential. His relationship with Seto in the past had been complicated and his relationship with Kaiba was no different in that regard, although the circumstances were vastly different. Kaiba was stronger in some senses, more damaged in others, and a far greater challenge than Seto had ever provided and Bakura was impossibly intrigued by those differences, almost as much as the similarities that drew him to the teen.

He wanted Kaiba in the worst of ways, needed him with a depravity that even Bakura was surprised by at times; he had fixated on the reincarnation and not even the former pharaoh had captured his attention like he had once long ago. That was the puzzling thing for Bakura, since he had entertained fantasies about both men back in those days, still feeling a deep remorse for never having managed to coerce them into a threesome.

But those were thoughts of another time, of another place—neither of which had anything to do with Kaiba standing alone in a classroom, his guard down as he continued vacantly looking out the window. Bakura's body was moving before his mind had formulated any kind of idea about how to handle the situation. Then again, when dealing with either incarnation of the priest, things rarely went according to plan, so winging it was always a far more effective use of time.

The lack of reaction surprised Bakura, but he didn't question the gift—even if it did annoy him that he was being mistaken for Yami. Unable to resist temptation, Bakura stood directly behind Kaiba and wrapped his arms in a loose embrace, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to indulge in a moment of nostalgia. The feeling of Kaiba relaxing into him was divine and for the briefest of moments, Bakura could pretend that he finally had his priest back as he pressed closer still, that everything was finally right in his world after three thousand years. It was a single moment of perfection and Bakura would give back any of the treasures he had stolen in the past just to make it last another heartbeat longer. Although he was a sadist by nature, even Bakura had momentary lapses of masochistic weakness when it came to torturing himself with all things related to the priest.

When he felt Kaiba tense with the realization that something was wrong, Bakura tightened the hug, as if that would somehow prevent the reincarnation from breaking free and taking away the only moment of peace the spirit had experienced since being sealed inside the Millennium Ring. Even as Kaiba skillfully manipulated his body to twist around and confront his attacker, Bakura was admiring the lithe grace of the movements. Despite the melancholic malaise that temporarily tugged on Bakura's rediscovered sentimentality, that predatory thrill of confrontation was quick to replace it—if only to spare his heart from further injury.

Although the reincarnation was clearly trying to restrain his reaction, Bakura could see the surprise in those widened blue eyes as Kaiba growled, "_You_," as if it was the foulest of words.

"You wound me, priest," Bakura teased lightheartedly as he chuckled, even though his heart still ached with the pain of rejection. He had a role to play, but he wasn't one to let a slight to his ego pass without repercussion. "For a moment I thought I'd get to experience the pleasure of you being willingly submissive under me once more."

"Disgusting filth," Kaiba spat, instinctively taking up a battle stance as if to fend off the next attack. "You dare lay your hands on this Kaiba Seto?"

"Oh, I'd lay a lot more than my hands on you, _Seto_," Bakura insinuated as he took a step closer to Kaiba, meaning every word of it and then some.

The way that Kaiba tried to posture through his insecurity would almost be endearing if it wasn't so damn frustrating to deal with at times. Kaiba's tone was downright venomous as he snapped, "Don't even think about it, bastard!"

Every time Kaiba tried to pull that mightier-than-thou attitude, it just made Bakura want to antagonize him all the more. "Why would I have to think about it when I can remember it? Or better yet, actually—"

Kaiba interrupted to threaten, "If you value your life, you will leave," and it did not escape Bakura's attention that the reincarnation was clenching his hand into a fist as if preparing for the first counterassault.

How many times had they faced off against each other like this in two lifetimes? His laugh was almost a cackle at the resulting bitterness and he abruptly cut himself off with a noise of disbelief. "For a man of action, you make a lot of empty threats, priest," Bakura commented, goading Kaiba further to see what other reactions he could earn. "As I said before: you couldn't kill me then, so why would now be any different?"

"Because I am not _him_," Kaiba told him with emphasis, his eyes blazing when Bakura took another step closer.

Undeterred, Bakura countered, "But you share his soul and that's why you will never be able to rid yourself of me." Yes, because so long as part of Seto was in existence, Bakura would be trying to make it his.

"Don't be so sure of that," Kaiba warned, his body tensing further when Bakura took one more step toward him.

Grinning maniacally when Kaiba continued his flawless refusal to give ground, Bakura gave the reincarnation a meaningful look as he asked, "How can you still say such things when you don't even remember the reasons why he chose to seal me away instead of killing me?"

Although Kaiba's expression revealed little, Bakura could tell in the lapse of silence that the teen was dealing with an internal struggle. Recovering quickly, Kaiba answered with a sneer, "Perhaps it was so that he could bring you back to kill you again. I don't give a damn about the reason—"

It occurred to Bakura that perhaps a reminder might be an effective demonstration to Kaiba of why he should remember to have some respect for the spirit. "You should, though," Bakura interrupted with a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he started to formulate a plan. "It might have been the only thing that could have saved you right now."

Finding the part of Seto's soul that had entrapped him in more ways than one, Bakura tugged on it hard, causing Kaiba to immediately fall to his knees with a pained gasp. The sight of Kaiba on his knees sent the first warm tendril of desire through Bakura, but he ignored it in favor of his intentions. However, he was unable to stop the dirty leer that curled his lips and the darker part of Bakura's soul was gratified by the abject look of horror in Kaiba's eyes.

Having Kaiba completely incapacitated was a powerful feeling, but that annoying part of his soul disliked the reminder of hatred that had burned in Seto's eyes for so many years before it had become but a smoldering ember of memory as time waned. It made Bakura reach out and start gently stroking Kaiba's hair, as if that would somehow soothe away that distrust and discomfort. Plus he wanted to know if the texture was the same, wanted to know how the reality differed from centuries long forgotten by those who had not survived it. And yet it was a tactile reminder of the way he used to pet the priest during those amazing blowjobs that had him hardening at the memories. "Doesn't this bring back memories, priest?" Bakura asked with a low chuckle at the way Kaiba was refusing to acknowledge the arousal in front of his face. "Given how foul your mouth was, it was always amazing what heavenly things you could do with it."

Kaiba continued to glare up at Bakura in defiance and the spirit was impressed at the struggle he could feel from within the reincarnation. Allowing it for the moment, Bakura leaned forward to whisper in Kaiba's ear, "I wonder if that's still true in this lifetime, Seto?"

Growling low in his throat, Kaiba icily told him, "You'll never know," even as he continued his internal struggle against the invisible bonds that were holding him hostage.

Bakura straightened up fully and looked down at Kaiba with amusement before his countenance became sadistic once more. "This Bakura-sama always gets what he wants," Bakura purred, before his soft caresses turned violent as he yanked on Kaiba's hair to pull his head back in order to get a better look. "I will not be denied."

"I'm not a pawn in some game, bastard!" Kaiba exclaimed, gritting his teeth when Bakura pulled tighter on his hair in displeasure.

"True," Bakura conceded as he released his hold on Kaiba's hair, confusing his captive further. It had always been important to keep Seto off-balance in these sorts of encounters and Bakura suspected the same was true of Kaiba as well. "Now you're the main opponent."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kaiba demanded.

Instead of answering immediately, Bakura commanded, "Stand," and watched with great pleasure as Kaiba's body was forced to obey. "Now, back against the wall."

Once Bakura was satisfied with the position, he smirked victoriously as he placed his hands on either side of Kaiba's head, further trapping him. His very soul was purring with the pleasure of being so close to the object of his desires and Bakura made a low sound of pleasure at the outcome, loving the power trip that came with caging Kaiba in such an ingenious trap. "Don't you understand yet?"

Kaiba continued to glare at Bakura, but the thief was nonplussed about it. He could feel Kaiba tugging insistently on the part of his connected soul without comprehension, but Bakura continued to allow it. Even though Kaiba had not answered yet because of his attempts at freeing himself, Bakura continued, "It's much more interesting this way."

"Answer my question! What the hell do you mean that I'm the main opponent?"

Chuckling once again, Bakura carefully regarded Kaiba as he told him, "It's a new game."

"This is not a _game_," Kaiba argued indignantly.

Ignoring the protest, Bakura continued, "And you're the prize," as he reached up and lightly stroked Kaiba's cheek with his fingers. He had been otherwise distracted during the last chance he had been given the opportunity to touch Kaiba in such a manner, but this time Bakura gave it his full attention. "Consider it an Ante Rule where winner takes all. And I intend to take all of you, _Kaiba_," Bakura purred, his mind quick to provide him with pleasing images. Bakura was rock hard imagining Kaiba stripped bare before him, thrusting into him roughly against the wall as he marked the reincarnation's body for his own. He wanted to moan, wanted to make it a reality, wanted to ravish Kaiba in ways that he had plotted over three thousand years, but Bakura bided his time and restrained himself to a slight rolling of his hips.

Although Bakura wasn't completely connected to Kaiba through the piece of Seto's soul that he still had access to, he could almost feel the coil of fear that tightened around Kaiba at the use of his modern name. "That will never happen, bastard," Kaiba swore, his voice filled with every ounce of venomous hatred that he was feeling at the moment.

"I could take you right now and there's not a damn thing you'd be able to do about it," Bakura pointed out to Kaiba, laughing when he saw the bravado falter for the briefest moment. "But where would be the fun in that?"

"_Fun_?" Kaiba repeated, narrowing his eyes in displeasure.

"We'll get to that," Bakura promised, perversion seeping into his tone as his fingers started to drift along the curve of Kaiba's neck. He was so beautifully fragile and tempting like that, making Bakura achingly hard as he felt Kaiba's frantic pulse racing beneath his fingertips. As much as he wanted Kaiba willingly, it wasn't nearly as exciting as the challenge of resistance. "I'm enjoying this for the time being."

Still, it wasn't enough and Bakura wanted—no, _needed_—more of Kaiba. Pressing closer against Kaiba's unyielding body, memories of the past were competing with the present and Bakura shoved them aside to focus. It caused him to continue talking, "At first I thought that harming the pharaoh through you was going to be the ultimate revenge, but the game changed because of you. The priest wasn't nearly as much of a challenge as you will be. It _excites_ me."

Kaiba hissed, "The only challenge will be for you to try and live one more day after I get free."

Humming in appreciation as he sensuously slid his body up against Kaiba's to let him feel just how excited it made him, Bakura informed him, "You should be honored that this Bakura-sama has taken such an interest in you."

There was no reaction to the comment, so Bakura added, "You have no reason to betray that bastard pharaoh this time and that's why it will be all the better when you return to me, Seto."

Against his better judgment, Kaiba asked, "What are you talking about?"

"He gave you plenty of reasons to turn away from him back then, but it seems he's on his best behavior this lifetime," Bakura answered with a frown, displeased with that fact and yet glad that Seto's soul wasn't suffering in two lifetimes. "Regardless, I will have you once again."

"I was never yours," Kaiba shot back, refusing to accept Bakura's words, "and I never will be. Release me."

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders," Bakura told him with a harsh laugh, thoroughly enjoying the power he had over Kaiba. "Shall I show you what you're stubbornly refusing to remember?"

Kaiba remained defiant as he said, "There's nothing to remember because nothing fucking happened!"

"Are you _sure_?" Bakura asked in a mocking tone. He saw a flicker of doubt in Kaiba's eyes and Bakura suddenly thought he was making more progress than he had previously thought, causing him to grin at his small victory. "That's what I thought."

"So where's your so-called proof?" Kaiba challenged, refusing to show how uncomfortable the situation was making him feel.

"It can wait," Bakura told him airily, not ready for their time to come to an end just yet. "I don't want the pharaoh coming to your defense before I'm done with you."

The silence dragged on between them, causing Bakura to taunt with a wicked expression, "Then again, maybe I should let that bastard see you like this. Or maybe I should put on a show first…"

As Kaiba continued using his silence as a defense, it started to annoy Bakura, causing him to challenge, "Why don't you use your power?"

Silence was still the only answer he received, but his annoyance hadn't started to infringe on his patience yet. "You can't, can you?" Bakura goaded him, pressing closer still, as if that would somehow bring him closer to an answer. "Unless I'm threatening your precious little pharaoh, you can't do a goddamn thing."

"Stop being so cowardly and I'll show you what I can do," Kaiba challenged, his eyes blazing with a fiery hatred that made Bakura's heart flutter with memories of the past.

"That's more like it," Bakura said with satisfaction.

Holding back a groan, Kaiba snapped, "That's not what I meant!"

The tone of voice rubbed Bakura the wrong way and he decided a little reminder was an acceptable form of punishment. Moving with deliberate precision, Bakura undid the top two buttons of Kaiba's uniform to expose his pale neck. Deciding that a third button also needed to be undone, Bakura leaned back slightly to observe the controlled way Kaiba was trying to restrain himself as he stared blankly at the door. The slight irritated Bakura and it spurred him on; he would not be ignored.

Lightly brushing his lips against Kaiba's neck, Bakura murmured, "Do you know how vulnerable you look right now?" The question caused Kaiba's face to flush in anger, but he was powerless to stop what was happening. "Do you know how vulnerable you _are_ right now?" As if to prove his point, Bakura lightly nipped at the tempting neck, kissing it when Kaiba made an involuntarily sound of displeasure.

"You will stop," Kaiba ordered, trying to sound strong and failing. Bakura could hear the slight tremor of Kaiba's voice, could feel the emotions coursing through the teen and causing his body to tremble. It was starting to affect him on a primal level and Bakura was starting to lose his grip on his self-restraint.

"No," Bakura growled with an almost feral look on his face as he stared up at Kaiba. "You will submit."

"_Never_," Kaiba told him, refusing to ever give in to Bakura or anyone else.

The answer displeased Bakura and he spitefully manipulated the soul fragment again, blinding Kaiba with the sheer intensity of it. He could tell the reincarnation was struggling to remain standing, which really was a pity; if he could get Kaiba onto the floor, things would get a lot more interesting. Still, he didn't want it to be too easy on himself since that just took all the fun out of the challenge. Making a quiet tutting noise, Bakura commented, "Still just as stubborn, aren't you, priest?"

Kaiba needed to prove that he was still unaffected despite his body's implications otherwise and he arrogantly said, "I will enjoy making you regret this."

"Do you worst," Bakura flippantly replied, not the least bit fazed by the words. If anything, he was kind of excited by the potential; he always did manage to have a good time when the priest zealously was trying to punish him in the dungeons.

Once again Bakura was subjected to silence, but he was too distracted by the pale expanse of Kaiba's neck to care at the moment. He remembered how sensitive the priest had been there and he wondered if it was true for the reincarnation as well. Suddenly he had to know how they compared and Bakura traced up along the curve of Kaiba's neck with his tongue, savoring the sensation with the softest of moans. Chuckling at his own reaction and the way his erection twitched in anticipation within the confines of his pants, Bakura murmured, "Your taste hasn't changed, _Ou-sama_. Still just as delicious as ever."

Kaiba's words were barely a whisper as he asked, "What did you just call me?"

"Why the surprise? You've always thirsted for power and I _know_ that hasn't changed," Bakura taunted, taking advantage of Kaiba's momentary lapse of concentration to undo the rest of the buttons on his uniform and untuck his white dress shirt. He wanted every inch of Kaiba exposed, laid bare before him for the taking. Bakura knew that it was a risk to go so far, but that didn't stop him from proceeding. "You forget that I knew you as both priest and pharaoh."

"Do not presume to lie to me, bastard," Kaiba threatened, his voice filled with a rumble that promised violence, unaware of the fact that only served to turn Bakura on even more.

Bakura wondered if Kaiba even realized that he had a tendency to slip into the priest's speech patterns whenever their encounters reached this point, but he didn't have the time to draw a proper conclusion. Lightly capturing the soft lobe of Kaiba's ear between his teeth before teasing it with his tongue, Bakura restrained himself from marking his territory; it wouldn't do to get killed by the pharaoh so soon. Satisfied that he had Kaiba's attention, Bakura told him in a seductive voice, "That bastard's not the only one who lost a name."

"_What_?" Kaiba demanded, ignoring the sensuous timber of Bakura's lower register.

"And I used to moan it so beautifully for you," Bakura said with mock wistfulness as he slowly rocked his hips against Kaiba's. Bakura was almost painfully hard and he wanted to have Kaiba's lips wrapped around his cock as he worked the length with his tongue, wanted to be buried to the hilt in the reincarnation's heat that the pharaoh had the pleasure of enjoying in two lifetimes too many.

"I know that he was Seto," Kaiba refuted, his tone reflecting just how ridiculous he thought the claim was.

"As priest you were Seto, but as pharaoh you took on a different name," Bakura corrected him, sliding his hand along Kaiba's torso to caress the firm stomach. He smirked at the shuddering breath Kaiba drew and Bakura lazily let his hand inch upwards, his fingertips almost lovingly caressing the warm skin. It was such a simple touch and yet it had Bakura grinding hard against Kaiba in search of more substantial contact. "There was less guilt for you when I called you by the name he would never know, as I recall."

"You did no such thing," Kaiba hissed, refusing to accept what Bakura was saying. He wanted away from those hands, away from the person who was humiliating him through such honorless violation, but Bakura had him caged against the wall without any sign of immediate release.

"Oh, I _did_," Bakura contradicted with a perverse smirk as his hand drifted back down to settle on Kaiba's bare hip. He was getting too excited with the physical stimulation combined with the memories of how he had made the priest turned pharaoh's voice raw from crying out well into dawn's early light and he needed to calm down before he lost complete control. "Over and over again until neither of us had the—"

"Enough!" Kaiba exclaimed, his heart pounding from trying to contain his rage.

Pressing his lips against Kaiba's hammering pulse point on his neck in a sensual kiss, Bakura teased, "It was never enough for you."

Nor was it enough for Bakura. Licking the curve of Kaiba's ear, Bakura reminded him, "Just remember that after he abandoned you, I was the one who stayed by your side."

"No!" Kaiba all but yelled, refusing to believe such a thing.

Laughing maniacally, Bakura smirked viciously as he said, "You can deny it all you want, but that changes nothing. All I have to do is release the small piece of your soul that you used to bind me to the Millennium Ring and you will have all the proof you need." Bakura reveled in the faint flicker of horror his words caused Kaiba to display in those normally guarded blue eyes. "How would you face your pharaoh then? After you know exactly how you betrayed him and why?"

When there was no immediate answer, it spurred Bakura on to continue his spiteful revenge of sorts against Kaiba. Bakura was tired of the boundaries between them, the line between Kaiba and Seto blurring in his emotional state and he started to act before he realized what he was actually doing. His hand drifted down to Kaiba's belt and Bakura made the miscalculation of looking down to see what style it was in order to know to remove it.

The soul bond pulsed hard once and Bakura suddenly felt it snap, sending him flying into the closest desk with a crash; it was as if Kaiba had physically pushed him when he shoved at the bond to break it. It momentarily dazed Bakura and he offered no initial resistance when Kaiba grabbed him by the shirt collar and hauled him up to his feet. Realizing that their situations had quickly reversed, Bakura could only laugh as he became the defiant captive. "You always did like it rough, priest," Bakura taunted, not realizing that he had successfully managed to push Kaiba too far with the comment. "Took you long enough to call upon the Millennium Puzzle. I'm sure your precious little pharaoh is already on his way over to interfere."

Bakura tried to pry himself free, the magic crackling off of his fingers and burning Kaiba's wrist in the process; it wouldn't leave a permanent mark, but it sure as hell made the thief feel better. He was momentarily distracted by the glowing third eye on Kaiba's forehead and it brought back memories that were almost painful in their distance, but Bakura couldn't afford to get distracted by such thoughts. His attention was successfully refocused when he felt one of his fingers break without cause and he gritted his teeth against the pain as he felt two more break from the vicious power that Kaiba was wielding. Despite knowing that he deserved it and worse, Bakura was concerned that Kaiba would drain himself too much through such heavy use of the Millennium Puzzle while it was so far away. Although he had let out a few muttered curses in the process, Bakura smarted off in an attempt to distract Kaiba from further damage to either one of them, "You think a few broken fingers are going to change anything?"

Instead of receiving a verbal answer, Bakura suddenly felt the bone in his arm fracture and he yelped in pain, distracted only by the sight of detached, arrogant disinterest in those blue eyes that were contrasted so beautifully by the golden one on his forehead. His attention was quickly refocused when Kaiba swayed, his grip loosening as a result. Kaiba shook his head as if to clear it, but he didn't let the weakness stop him from continuing trying to use the Millennium Puzzle to injure Bakura.

There were more words that needed to be said, more things that needed to be done, but Bakura knew he would have to bide his time as Kaiba warned, "Don't you _ever_ come near me again," before tossing Bakura against the wall.

Bakura connected hard against the cement block wall and collapsed lifelessly on the floor, just barely hanging on to consciousness from the pain of his injuries and the blunt force of the impact. His last thought before blacking out was that it had absolutely been worth it; his only regret was that he hadn't gotten farther with Kaiba before the situation had spiraled beyond his control.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Apparently Bakura isn't going to be happy until he hooks up with a Seto in my ficverse…

I have a second chapter in the works, which _might_ turn into three knowing me. So here's a preview to tide you over in the interim.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_Seto's first response was cut off by the feeling of their skin coming into contact, making the priest inhale sharply. "How long has it been since the pharaoh's touched you like this?" Bakura murmured as he ran his fingers along the curve of Seto's spine before fondling his ass through the remaining clothes and using it to pull them closer together. "How long until you start craving only my touch?"_

"_That's never going to happen," Seto growled, unable to bring himself to answer the first question. _

"_Yeah, you used to say that about this, too," Bakura teased as he moved his hand to grope Seto's forming erection. "Look how quickly that changed."_

_Closing his eyes with a heavy sigh, Seto burned with the self-loathing that Bakura's touch brought, made all the worse because he knew just how fast it would turn into pleasure. "I tire of listening to your voice," Seto muttered, opening his eyes once more and staring coldly at the thief._

"_Then you'll let me listen to you moan?" Bakura purred as he dropped to his knees once more in front of the priest._

"_If only to shut you up," Seto replied, doing nothing to aid or hinder Bakura as he continued to undress them both._

As I mentioned in the rating note before the story started, there will be an explicit lemon in the next chapter. I don't have a specific timeframe for that posting, but I will post updates on my LJ and Twitter as I make progress on getting it finished.

My next update will be for **Lost & Found** on **Sunday, July 17th**. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this little experiment of mine!


	2. Chapter 02: Reliving

**A/N:** This chapter is **98 percent lemon between Priest Seto and Thief Bakura**, so please be aware of that. This takes place while Ryou's unconscious from the previous chapter.

Also, there's a **schedule update** at the end of the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02: Reliving<strong>

"_You never did know when to quit, thief," Seto growled at Bakura, contemptuously looking down at his infuriating antagonist that was crumpled on the floor._

"_Maybe I like it when you get a little rough," Bakura taunted with a wheeze as he struggled to sit up and recover from the force of impact._

_Scoffing with disgust, Seto resisted the urge to push the impetuous thief back down when he rose to his knees with a grunt of effort. Warily watching as the thief crawled over to him on all fours, Seto held his ground as Bakura once again rose onto his knees with a wicked grin. "And maybe you like it when I resist," Bakura perversely pointed out as he slid his hands under the priest's long robe and ran them up his legs._

_Seto kicked the thief square in the chest for the transgression, knocking Bakura onto his ass for daring to touch him. "Remember your place, thief," Seto hissed, glaring down at the insolent bane of his existence._

"_And on my knees before you displeases you?" Bakura purred as he pushed himself up onto his knees once more. "Or would you prefer to have me writhing beneath you?"_

"_I do not have to stand for such insults to my person," Seto huffily replied, an uncomfortable aloofness flickering through his annoyed countenance._

_Chuckling at the response, Bakura teased, "You don't deny it, priest."_

_Rather than staying for any more abuse, Seto turned abruptly and started to leave, but he was detained by the thief embracing him tightly from behind without warning. Seto immediately tensed at the unwanted attention and he sighed heavily at the way Bakura burrowed against him. "You can't deny it, either," Bakura murmured, his ego purring with satisfaction at the fact that Seto had yet to pull away. _

"_I can and I do," Seto refuted, glaring at Bakura's arms encircling his waist as if that would somehow cause them to sudden relinquish their hold. "Release me!"_

"_Never," Bakura promised as he tightened his grip further._

"_Why do you persist with such nonsense?" Seto demanded as he pulled himself free from Bakura's grasp with some amount of effort._

"_Because you still think that accursed pharaoh is still worth waiting for," Bakura cruelly retorted with a knowing smirk that only further served to infuriate Seto and push him to his limit._

_Pointing at the window the thief had used to break into the priest's room, Bakura didn't back down from Seto's threatening, "Get out!"_

_Taking Seto's outstretched hand in his and pressing uncomfortably close to the priest, Bakura said, "He may have all the treasures in the known world, but he'll never be able to give you the one thing you truly desire."_

"_Get. Out. _Now_!" Seto ordered, surprised that he couldn't pull his hand free of Bakura's. _

_Interlacing their fingers together, Bakura pulled hard and wrapped his other arm around Seto's waist in an embrace. "I'm not leaving you," Bakura whispered as he pressed his lips to Seto's neck. _

"_Stop it," Seto hissed, trying to jerk back and avoid the affection._

"_I could say the same to you," Bakura chastised, tightening his grip when Seto tried to pull away again. "Or are you just resisting because you know it excites me?"_

"_You disgusting—"_

"_And I bathed just for you, too," Bakura interrupted with a miffed noise. "Yet you continue to insult me."_

"_As if bathing alone could rid you of the filthiness of your existence," Seto scoffed, although he had noticed the effort. "Now unhand me and leave!" _

_Turning serious, Bakura questioned, "And if I abandoned you, what would you do then? If I left you alone like the pharaoh leaves you?"_

"_He doesn't—"_

"_Then where is he now?" Bakura viciously demanded, realizing he had finally got somewhere with Seto when the priest reflexively tightened the grip of their hands. _

"_That is none of your—"_

"_Tell me, why am I the one here with you instead of him?" Bakura continued to press, trying to get answer. _

"_Enough!" Seto yelled, his blue eyes blazing in his anger as the questions began to cut deep._

_Bakura still didn't relent as he persisted, "Why is he with her instead of you, Seto?"_

_When Seto started to protest, Bakura cut him off with a rough kiss to silence him. Seto struggled against it, nipping at the tongue that was trying to gain entrance into his mouth and shoving hard enough to free himself at last. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand as if that alone could rid him of the evidence of what just happened, Seto growled, "I said, 'Enough,' bastard."_

"_And when are you going to tell that bastard pharaoh that?" Bakura challenged before yanking on the priest's robes and stealing another kiss._

_It was a fierce battle and Seto's aggression and hurt channeled itself into the rough kiss that made Bakura moan at the exquisite taste of the priest's rage. He started taking off the priest's robes, which only infuriated Seto further as he broke them apart once more. "I hate you," Seto whispered as he tried to recover his breath, feeling dirty for his betrayal._

"_Hate him for making you do this," Bakura countered as he rand his rough hands along the smooth planes of Seto's bare chest. "Hate him for choosing her."_

"_He didn't choose her!" Seto protested, the strength coming back to his voice._

"_You keep telling yourself that," Bakura patronizingly told Seto as he took off his own robes._

_Seto's first response was cut off by the feeling of their skin coming into contact, making the priest inhale sharply. "How long has it been since he's touched you like this?" Bakura murmured as he ran his fingers along the curve of Seto's spine before fondling his ass through the remaining clothes. "How long until you start craving only my touch?"_

"_That's never going to happen," Seto growled, unable to bring himself to answer the first question. _

"_Yeah, you used to say that about this, too," Bakura teased as he moved his hand to grope Seto's forming erection. "Look how quickly that changed."_

_Closing his eyes with a heavy sigh, Seto burned with the self-loathing that Bakura's touch brought, made all the worse because he knew just how fast it would turn into pleasure. "I tire of listening to your voice," Seto muttered, opening his eyes once more and staring coldly at the thief._

"_Then you'll let me listen to you moan?" Bakura purred as he dropped to his knees once more in front of the priest._

"_If only to shut you up," Seto replied, doing nothing to aid or hinder Bakura as he continued to undress them both._

_Although Bakura wanted to do so much more with the priest, he settled for the rare privilege of felating Seto. It took a little work to coax the stubborn priest into full hardness before Bakura could start going down on Seto in earnest, but it was worth the effort. The priest remained taciturn as Bakura established his rhythm, bobbing his head as he started off slowly in the hopes of prolonging the experience. As Bakura began to increase the suction and movement, he braced himself with one hand on Seto's hip while the other fisted around the base of his cock. It gave him an element of control that didn't last long when Seto thrust forcefully, deliberately trying to choke Bakura; it angered the thief as much as it excited him._

_Denying the priest in punishment, Bakura hissed when Seto retaliated by pulling hard on his hair and demanding in a threatening voice, "Did I give you permission to stop?" _

_Taking advantage of Seto being slightly bent forward, Bakura knocked him off balance and caused the priest to hit the floor. Pinning Seto beneath him, Bakura groaned in satisfaction as the priest continued to fight against him. "How quick you are to move from 'don't start' to 'don't stop,' priest," Bakura teased before grinding hard against Seto._

_Seto's hips instinctually thrust up to meet the movement and Seto growled at himself in disgust at the action. "Shut up," Seto ordered, although he knew it was futile._

"_Make me," Bakura said before forcing another vicious kiss onto the priest. He took advantage of the distraction to work one of his hands between them and fondle the priest's sac, causing Seto to break the kiss with a gasp. "That's more like it…"_

"_Stop," Seto tried to command the thief, but it came out in a breathless manner that lacked authority._

"_You don't mean that," Bakura told him, although he moved his hand up to Seto's member and began languidly stoking it. _

_Seto banged his head hard against the ground as his back arched up at the touch, his body traitorously wanting more. "You have no idea what I want," Seto shot back, although the truth was that even he didn't know anymore._

"_No?" Bakura hummed as he started adding more pressure to his grip before leaning down and licking along the curve of Seto's neck. "You think I don't know that you'd rather be with the pharaoh than me?" _

_When Seto started to answer, Bakura nipped hard at his ear and interrupted him, not wanting to hear confirmation. "You think I don't know that you want a rough fuck to help you forget the pain for a little while?" Bakura continued as he lightly teethed a sensitive spot on the other side of Seto's neck. As much as he wanted to mark the priest as his, to leave a noticeable mark to the pharaoh that someone else had staked a claim, he resisted the urge; the punishment last time had been severe enough to make him think twice before doing that again. "I know more than you, priest. Don't ever forget that."_

"_Hn, as if such a thing were possible," Seto protested, but Bakura could see from the troubled look in the priest's blue eyes that the words had hit close to home._

"_Anything's possible right now," Bakura murmured as he stole another kiss and let his hand wander back down to the priest's entrance. He managed to circle it with his fingers briefly before the priest took advantage of the awkward balance of the pose and overthrew him, pinning him in place. _

"_Wrong," Seto informed the thief, panting a bit from the effort of overthrowing him and the fear the touch had inspired. _

"_Only because you're afraid to find out that I can make you feel better than the pharaoh," Bakura taunted, getting slapped for the comment. It only made him laugh as he stretched languidly under the priest, rubbing up against him in a sensuous way. "One day I'll have you, priest. _All_ of you."_

"_Never," Seto swore, hating when his body continued to betray him by shivering at the increased contact between them. _

"_You say that now," Bakura told him, knowing that the priest's protests meant little in the long run. "You always say that. Thankfully for me, you rarely mean it."_

_Unwilling to hear more of the thief's rambling, Seto kissed him hard as he thrust against the answering hardness, wanting more and hating it. "Prepare yourself," Seto finally ordered in a rough growl, knowing they had passed the point of no return long ago._

"_You're going to have to let me up to do that," Bakura told him with a wicked grin that the priest cursed himself for finding attractive. _

_Rather than answer the antagonizing thief, Seto leaned back and freed Bakura to get the necessary oils. Bakura fetched them from his robes before coming to kneel before the priest once more, covering his fingers in oil and starting to put on a show of spreading himself in preparation. It was vulgar and disgusting to Seto, but the sight mesmerized him all the same, his cock twitching in anticipation of being in that same warmth soon. _

_The hungry look in Seto's eyes made Bakura smirk confidently as he witnessed the demolishment of the last barriers between them and what they were about to do. Just once he wanted to feel those long graceful fingers of the priest inside of him, but Bakura would take what he could get—and he would get it._

_Withdrawing his fingers, Bakura used the remaining oil to cover Seto's cock with it, holding back a moan at what was to come next. He wasn't surprised to be roughly shoved back onto the floor with Seto on all fours above him, that dark, angry hunger prominently on display as his eyes raked over the offering before him. Without warning, Seto pushed himself into Bakura, causing the thief to arch beautifully off the floor with a moan at the exquisite roughness of the joining. "Yes," he moaned, wrapping a leg around Seto's rear to try and gain some leverage as the priest wasted no time in moving._

_It was a harsh pace from the very start, something that Bakura reveled in even as he was berated for making too much noise. As much as he wanted to yell it to the heights of the heavens and the depths of hell, Bakura constrained himself; he knew the punishment would take away from the fun of being able to use his words to bind the priest to him closer still. It was the same reason he didn't leave angry red lines of possession down the priest's back, the same reason he held back from leaving any marks on the beautifully pale skin that tempted him with its purity. _

_He waited for Seto to lose himself in the rhythm, waited for the right moment before bringing his arms up and wrapping them around the priest's neck to pull him closer as he thrust down hard on every movement. It sounded brutally violent, the harsh sounds of their bodies meeting and rejoining, and Bakura loved every minute of it despite the pleasure that was always so dangerously close to veering on the painful. He knew from experience the pain would come later, both in body and heart, but he pushed those thoughts away from him as he took solace in being so close to the object of his obsession. _

_For now it was enough that his touch hadn't been rejected, that the priest hadn't shaken off the possessive hold as he had done so many other times. It made Bakura smirk in victory, made him moan in pleasure when he felt Seto's lips on his neck, followed up by the stinging harsh bite of a disapproving priest; he may not have been allowed to leave marks, but the same was never true in reverse. Bakura often left covered in scratches and bruises, the same as when he was tortured in the pharaoh's dungeons; only the location was different._

_Feeling emboldened by the faltering pace that let Bakura know the priest was almost done, he dared to lace his fingers in rich brunette hair and moan with all of his feelings, "Seto," lowly in his ear. Bakura was rewarded by a particularly hard thrust that let him know that it impacted the priest exactly as he had wanted. It was only toward the end that he could take liberties he would occasionally be punished for later, but it was always worth it. The priest could deny it all he wanted, but Bakura knew that he meant something to Seto, even if it was a complicated and not entirely pleasant place in his heart._

_The priest was pistoning at a near frenetic pace and he tried to slow down out of instinct to draw the experience out for himself, but he finally gave in and came hard, arching back as he emptied himself into the thief, accidentally moaning Bakura's name for the first time since they had started coupling. The rarity of it made Bakura follow suit and he aggressively growled Seto's name before stealing another kiss, one that was met with the dark passions of aggression. It was in the middle of the kiss that Seto pulled out, causing Bakura to groan in protest at suddenly feeling so empty. _

"_Now get out," Seto abruptly ordered, causing Bakura to laugh as the priest sat back on his haunches._

_Spreading his legs and running his fingers over the remains of the priest's cum leaking from him, Bakura refused, "Not yet."_

"_You've served your purpose," Seto cruelly informed him as he pointedly avoided looking at the blatant display, but Bakura didn't take offense to the slight; he was used to such quickfire changes in the priest's demeanor._

"_You said my name," Bakura gleefully countered with a leer, knowing that it meant something significant._

"_I did no such thing," Seto denied, his blush hidden in the flush of his exertion during a hot Egyptian night._

"_The hell you didn't," Bakura said, refusing to let the priest act like it never happened. _

_Sniffing haughtily, Seto defended himself, "Even _if _I did, it means nothing."_

"_Uh huh," Bakura replied in an unconvinced tone of voice, "that's why this keeps happening over and over again. Because it means nothing. Admit it, I matter to you."_

"_You are of no importance to me," Seto denied._

"_Then why am I covered in your seed?" Bakura shot back, smirking when it finally made Seto look at what he was doing._

"_Get out or I call my guards in," Seto threatened, unwilling—or unable—to answer the simple question._

_Stretching sensuously in languid repose, Bakura was the picture of wantonness as he asked, "And let them see me like this? I sincerely doubt it."_

_Seto's eyes lingered on the sight longer than they should have and he frowned as the thief called his bluff. "Admit that I matter to you and I'll leave," Bakura bargained, willing to hear the words any way he could. Just once he wanted to hear it from Seto's mouth directly instead of inferring it from their confusing interactions._

"_You'll leave regardless of what I say," Seto informed him, clenching his hands into fists out of irritation._

"_Your refusal to say it tells me everything I need to know," Bakura taunted, knowing there was some truth in his words._

"_Then why insist on hearing me say it?" Seto irritably demanded._

_Sitting up and crawling over to Seto on all fours, Bakura explained, "Because I want to hear you say it. That I'm more than just a hole for your rage."_

"_Don't be so vulgar," Seto said with disdain. _

"_Then say it," Bakura persisted before leaning up to kiss Seto slowly._

"_Never," Seto refused. "Now _go_."_

"_I'll let you off the hook this one time since you moaned my name so beautifully," Bakura finally capitulated, knowing that he was never going to get anywhere with the stubborn priest. When Seto failed to correct him, Bakura laughed as he stole another kiss and got nipped at for it. "So quick to turn on me."_

_When Seto growled a threat, Bakura took the hint and hurriedly threw on his clothes. "I suppose it's what I get for being with such a cruel lover."_

"_I am _not_ your lover," Seto venomously denied, appalled by the thoughts of it._

"_Oh, make no mistake: you _are_ my lover. The better question is, what am I to you?" Bakura challenged, knowing the question was going to plague the priest long after he had left._

_With that parting shot, Bakura stole one final kiss before escaping into the night via the window he had entered through earlier. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** After much delay, I finally have the second chapter posted! I hope it was worth the wait….

There _may_ be a third chapter, but I haven't decided yet. I don't know how interesting it will be to have a chapter where Bakura wakes up in the hospital and tries to break out, so I'm mixed on whether or not to continue this or end it right here with this chapter. So if you have an opinion, feel free to sound off in your review.

I'm going to have a schedule shake up again, unfortunately. I'm getting ready to hit finals and I'm traveling back to America immediately afterward. So my next update will be a new story on **Sunday, October 14th** after I return to Japan, although I haven't settled on which one yet. It may be the next part of my Entangled Series, it may be the Forbidden sequel, or something entirely unrelated to what I've already posted. So check back then to find out what goes up next!


End file.
